Bloody Dolls
by Yuki Usushino
Summary: Habia una vez...una tienda misteriosa, una mujer de milenios, 5 muñecas sangrientas y 6 personas elegidas que giran entorno a un extraño secreto "-¿Que es lo que escondes sobre estas muñecas, Vidoll?-""-¿Quien sabe? ¿Estarías dispuesto a averiguarlo mi querido visitante?-" YAOI
1. Prologo: Bajo la lluvia

**Hello, apenas empiezo un fic y ya se me ocurre otro, este es totalmente mío, mi hermano no partcipara T-T**

**Por cierto, esto esta inspirado en un manga Yaoi llamado "Lovers Doll", se los recomiendo**

**Disclaimer: solamente Vidoll y Azrael son de mi autoria, los demas son personajes de IE e IE GO**

* * *

Dos de la mañana del día trece del mes de abril del año 2012  
Calle Principal de la Ciudad Inazuma

La lluvia azotaba toda la cuidad, los árboles débiles apunto de desprenderse y los más fuertes siendo el refugio de animales pequeños, las mesas de establecimientos siendo arrastradas, las calles inundadas.

Una mujer corría con una caja hermosa en las manos, la dirección en la que corría hacia que la lluvia le diera de llano en la cara, imposibilitando su vista y en el proceso, su huida.

-¡VIDOLL JAIA!(1)- aquella voz retumbo en los oídos de la mujer haciendo que corriera más rápido aunque aquel acelerón solo trajo como consecuencia su caída, haciendo que la caja se cayera, el hombre que había gritado tomo a la mujer del cuello y la levanto haciendo que apenas los pies de ella pudieran rozar el suelo y también trancándole el paso del oxígeno.

-S-suéltame Azrael (2)- era inútil, la mujer rasguñaba, arañaba y golpeaba al hombre para intentar soltarse pero este solo apretaba mas su agarre.

-Vidoll Jaia...morirás... ¡Ahora! ¡Este será tu castigo!- de la mano libre del hombre empezó a formarse una especie de Oz (3) completamente diferente de las normales, era completamente negra e incluso su cuchilla era de este color, la mujer reaccionó, tomo con sus manos la muñeca de la mano con cual la tenia agarrada y cerró los ojos.

-¡Meridiem missionem! (4)- un extraño halo de luz se estableció entre sus manos corriéndose desde la muñeca del hombre hasta todo su cuerpo actuando como una descarga eléctrica para el hombre provocando el suelte instantáneo de la mujer que cayó al piso de manera brusca salpicando agua, desesperadamente intento obtener oxígeno en sus pulmones, cuando su respiración se normalizó, empezó a buscar la caja.

El hombre debido a la fuerte descarga había quedado tirado a unos metros más lejos, cuando recobro la conciencia pudo ver a la mujer revisando la caja, se levanto con esfuerzo e intento asestarle un golpe con la Oz, pero la mujer fue más rápida y esquivó el golpe con facilidad.

-¡Securis! (5)- el hombre cayo entonces al frío piso completamente mojado y sin defensas, la mujer corrió con la caja en brazos hasta que vio mucho más adelante una tienda de antigüedades-¿Hay alguien ahí?- empezó a tocar la puerta de establecimiento, la lluvia azotaba cada vez más fuerte, la mujer empezó a sentir demasiado frío.-**_"Hipotermia... ¿Así es como voy a morir?"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las muñecas dentro de la caja eran extrañas y hermosas para el viejo anciano, miro hacia la cama, allí se encontraba una mujer de cabello muy largo y azulado, su ropa completamente mojada, una camisa negra manga larga y un pantalón blue jeans hasta por debajo de la rodilla, la chica empezó a moverse y parpadear demostrando unos ojos amatistas muy hermosos.

-¿Don-donde estoy?-

Vidoll se levanto quedando sentada en la cama y cuando se giro pudo ver al viejo hombre sonriéndole de manera serena.

-Estas en mi casa que esta dentro de la tienda...si no hubiera abierto la puerta de la tienda, estarías muerta de hipotermia allá afuera ¿Cómo te llamas hija?-

-Jaia, Vidoll Jaia pero llámame por mi nombre. Muchísimas gracias, no sabe cuánto le agradezco esto-

-No te preocupes Vidoll, me alegro que estés bien y dime... ¿Que hacia una muchacha como tú en esa tempestad con una caja tan valiosa y con tan extraordinarias muñecas?

-Mmm...pues yo...

-espero no me mientas, soy un detector de mentiras implacable jovencita

La mujer asintió y bajo la mirada para volver a subirla y hablar (para sorpresa del anciano) con un tono frío y algo misterio pero no por eso, menos sincero.

-Esa caja es muy especial tiene cierto encanto mágico, esas muñecas las hice yo misma, son lo más importante para mí, estaba allá afuera porque alguien que quiere matarme me persigue- el anciano asintió serio y vio que la chica cambio su semblante frío por uno preocupado -¿la caja y las muñecas esta bien?- el anciano rio.

-Perfectamente, ni un rasguño, esa caja debe ser verdaderamente mágica, hace un rato tenía un par de rasguños- dijo al tiempo que veía con detalle la hermosa caja.

De forma rectangular y grande, los bordes hechos en oro, con fragmentos de gemas, específicamente: un rubí (con una inscripción de nombre: Kidou Yuuto), una turquesa (con la inscripción Kirino Ranmaru), un topacio imperial (con la inscripción Kazemaru Ichirouta), un lapislázuli (con la inscripción Fubuki Shiro), un citrino(con la inscripción Fubuki Atsuya) y una gran amatista (con la inscripción Vidoll Anna Bella Jaia Françoise Blanc)

-Vidoll Anna Bella Jaia Françoise Blanc...ese es tu nombre completo ¿no es así?-

Un silencio incomodó inundó la habitación, el anciano vio en los ojos de la mujer tristeza y soledad y luego vio como largo un suspiro.

-Eso es algo de mi pasado que prefiero no recordar, no tengo familia, la cuestion de apellidos me tiene sin cuidado-

-¿Como se llaman estas muñecas?

La mujer sonrió de manera sádica sin que el anciano se diera cuenta y respondió de manera pausada y hasta ensoñadora.

-Bloody Dolls...

* * *

**Cortico porqué es el prologo xD**

**(1) Vidoll Jaia: el significado de esto seria "Insignificante Marioneta Viva" con el pasar de la historia verán el porqué del nombre**

**(2) Azrael: Ángel de la muerte, al igual que con Vidoll ya con el pasar de la historia sabran el porqué del nombre**

**(3) una Oz: una Oz es una especie de lanza, conformado por una gran vara larga y en la punta una gran hoja de cuchillo de filo**

**(4) Meridiem missionem: descarga de luz**

**(5) Securis: adormecer**

**¡Yay! x3 poco a poco se vera que pasa con la extraña Vidoll y que significan las muñecas xD**

**Adeiu~ **


	2. Capitulo 1: La Tienda de Vidoll Jaia

**Muchas gracias a Black-Cat-Soul y a Blue-Salamon por sus reviews ¡Besos y abrazos psicológicos para ustedes!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (que más quisiera yo) sino a Level-5.**

* * *

_**Siete horas con cincuenta y dos minutos del día veinte del mes de abril del año 2012 **_

_**Instituto Imperial**_

-¿"Antiguas muñecas sangrientas"? ¿Que tipo de nombre es ese?- pregunto Fudou extrañado.

-Si, lo vi viniendo para acá, era un nombre tan raro, parece que Tori-san murió hace unos días y le dejo su tienda a una mujer- respondió Yuki entre la tristeza y el enojo

-Yuki-chan... ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?-esta vez el que pregunto fue Sakuma

-¡Que si!...Akio-kun si me cree ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer de lentes con ojos de cachorro hacia su mejor amigo, si bien Fudou le creía, no era por el hecho de que le creyera todo a la menor solo por ser su amiga era sino, porque la mayoría de las locuras que ella decía terminaban siempre siendo verdad por más estúpida y surrealista que fuera la situación.

-Te creo pero debo verlo ¿que tal después de clases?- dijo Akio mientras Sakuma negaba.

-Tenemos el entrenamiento de los muchachos y Yuki tiene que ir a dirigir la banda- dijo el peliplata tratando de ocultar el hecho de que aquel nombre lo había hecho temblar.

-¿Miedo, Jirou?-pregunto la Shindou sonriendo gatunamente

-Para nada pero es la verdad- dijo el hombre- además cuando salgamos de las actividades de nuestros respectivos clubes ya sería muy tarde ¿no dijiste que aunque era de día, el lugar era terrorífico? ¡Imagínate de noche!-

-Pues si pero-

-pero nada, no pienso ir-

La mujer inflo sus cachetes infantilmente haciendo reír al ex-mohicano, aún no empezaban las clases y los tres no tenían nada que hacer en el aula de profesores, ya habían terminado de arreglar sus clases, Yuki empezó a ver a sus amigos de la infancia y sonrió nostálgica, si bien seguían siendo amigos como siempre, todos habían cambiado, se habían hecho más maduros (dentro de lo que se podía, aun eran unos adolescentes por dentro como decía el director), Fudou era mucho más alto que antes, es más, era el más alto de los tres, ya no llevaba su mohica y ahora su cabello era mucho más largo, vestía unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa naranja y unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color, daba Educación Física y era el primer entrenador del equipo de fútbol; Sakuma por su parte no había cambiado demasiado que digamos, había crecido lo suficiente y su cabello ahora era mucho más corto hasta los hombros, iba bastante formal, un traje negro y debajo de este una camisa blanca y una corbata, daba filosofía y era el asistente del entrenador del equipo de fútbol; Ella no había cambiado nada de nada, sus facciones infantiles no habían cambiado y apenas había crecido, su cabello castaño grisaceo y ondulado era solo un poco más largo llegándole a los omoplatos, aunque lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, seguía usando lentes, llevaba en ese momento unos jeans, su característica camisa blanca, sus zapatillas rojas y una chaqueta roja amarrada a la cintura, daba Educación Artística y era la directora de la banda del instituto.

-Akio-kun...Jirou-kun...-llamo la pelicafé a sus amigos, Akio bajo los pies de la mesa y miro a la chica junto con Sakuma señalándole que le estaban prestando atención- Escapémonos...

Si bien la frase había sonada como sacada de una estúpida película de romance, Fudou no pudo evitar levantar una ceja denotando su incredulidad y Sakuma...rio casi descaradamente extrañando a la fémina

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto el más alto, Sakuma en respuesta solo rio molestando a Yuki

-Es que Yuki-chan dice cosas raras

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no es verdad!

-No, Sakuma tiene razón, es verdad Yuki-chan, eso sonó raro

-A lo que me refería es a que nos fuéramos de aquí y no diéramos clases, pero ahora que lo quedaríamos sin trabajo si hacemos eso~pochi- Sakuma rodo los ojos y rio al igual que Fudou.

-Grupo estudiantil, docente y directivo se les avisa que no habrá actividades de los clubes por razones de administración, se les agradece su colaboración- aquella era la voz del director de la secundaria, Yuki sonrió maliciosa y vio a sus amigos que no estaban exactamente muy bien que digamos, estaban asustados, al parecer terminarían por hacer lo que a la chica le diera la gana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Quince horas con treinta y nueve minutos del día veinte del mes de abril del año 2012**_

_**Tienda "Antiguas muñecas sangrientas"**_

Una mujer acomodaba unas pequeñas muñecas a un lado del mostrador, aquel lugar le fascinaba, le gustaban las cosas viejas y una tienda de antigüedades era perfecta para ella.

La campanita que anunciaba la llegada de los clientes sonó dejando pasar a tres adultos, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Bienvenidos ¿En que puedo ayudarles?-

-¿Que paso con la tienda de antigüedades de Tori-san?- pregunto Yuki viendo impresionada la belleza de las muñecas que se encontraban en los estantes de la tienda.

-¿Eran sus conocidos?-

-Algo así...cuando era pequeña venia mucho para este lugar-

-Ya veo...déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Vidoll Jaia, tengo...-la mujer pareció dudar para luego asentirse a sí misma- 25 años, fui una amiga de Tori-san, el me dejo todas sus pertenencias como herencia

-_**"Que nombres más raros y ¿porque habrá dudado de su edad?" **_Soy Yuki Shindou, llámame Yuki nada más y ellos son mis mejores amigos Akio Fudou...

-Mucho gusto- dijo el "mayor" reverenciándose recibiendo la misma acción como respuesta

-y Jirou Sakuma-

-Es un placer- dijo haciendo lo mismo que Fudou recibiendo la misma respuesta

-¿a que te refieres con "fui"?-

-No lo saben, Tori-san murió hace unos días- dijo con tristeza y aunque Yuki quiso ver si aquella tristeza era real, los ojos de la mujer no denotaban sentimiento alguno, cosa que le sorprendió -Mi más sentido pésame

-Gracias...- Yuki tenía la tendencia a ponerse a llorar por cualquier cosa y aquella no parecía ser la excepción sin embargo pareció aguantarse aunque sus ojos seguían cristalinos -Estas muñecas son hermosas~pochi

-_**"¿pochi?" **_Muchas gracias, yo las hice- dijo la mujer con un pequeño tono de orgullo en su voz

-Sabes es un poco extraño que hace unos días yo viniera a ver a Tori-san, y este estuviera perfectamente de salud ¿Cuando murió?- pregunto Sakuma, no confiaba en aquella mujer.

Vidoll se tenso pero mantuvo su expresión serena.

-El catorce de este mes- respondió

-¿No es eso imposible? Si yo lo visite el día anterior a ese y se veía perfectamente-

-Tori-san era una persona de una edad avanzada, es normal que alguien de tal edad deje de vivir-

-¿Desde cuándo estas con Tori-san?

-...- Vidoll suspiro y luego sonrió con un aire de molestia, extrañando a Yuki y Jirou -¿Esta buscando echarme la culpa de la muerte de un adulto mayor?

-No, lo siento por el interrogatorio- sin embargo el de parche no cambio su expresión de seriedad.

A diferencia de Yuki (que había estado viendo la pequeña discusión completamente tensa y a la defensiva por parte de los dos adultos), Akio estaba viendo asombrado como un rubí brillaba entre sus manos y contenía una inscripción con una palabras aparentemente en otro idioma, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber pronunciarlas bien.

-Oye Jaia- llamo el más alto a la mujer peliazul que atendió al llamado rápidamente acercándose al mostrador- ¿Qué es esto?

-Un collar ¿Porqué?-

-¿Porqué brilla? Y ¿Que significan estas palabras?

La mujer abrió los ojos asombrada, en todos sus años no había visto que el collar brillara y mostrara la inscripción que no fuera con ella, bueno...en realidad sabía que pasaría algún día pero habían pasado tantos años que creía que no encontraría nunca al elegido, la mujer sonrió.

-¿El collar esta brillando contigo?- preguntó, realmente quería estar segura.

-Si, ¿eso es malo?- Fudou la miro un poco extrañado.

-Que va, es increíble, eso quiere decir que eres alguien realmente especial "Alguien a quien le impusieron el amor"- respondió la chica buscando una escalera, por parte de Akio, abrió los ojos impresionado, seria...

-¿Con eso de "Alguien a quien le impusieron el amor" te refieres a alguien a quien comprometieron a la fuerza?- pregunto dudoso, deseaba equivocarse, ahora más que nunca deseaba hacerlo, aquella mujer estaba diciendo cosas que no debería saber.

-Si, exactamente a eso me refiero- dijo la mujer con tranquilidad mientras tomaba la caja de gemas que se encontraba en lo alto de un estante y bajaba para colocarla en el mostrador -intenta abrir la caja

Akio dudo un momento, la mujer enserio que lo estaba asustando, decidió negarse.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí- dijo, dejo el collar en el mostrador y se fue detrás de Yuki y Jirou que se despidieron con la mano, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la puerta, quedo estático.

_***-El hombre siempre será débil y perderá todo por ni siquiera intentar-***_

Una voz había sonado en su cabeza. Akio se giro tan repentinamente que Vidoll tuvo miedo de que se facturará el cuello, el hombre la vio impresionado y luego frunció el ceño al ver la mirada completamente vacía de la mujer, como la de un muerto.

-¿Que fue lo dijiste?- Más que una pregunta parecía una orden, una demanda, la mujer no cambio su expresión y respondió.

-Yo no he abierto mi boca- y técnicamente no mentía, ella no había abierto su boca -espero vuelva

-No volveré

-La curiosidad es una arma de doble filo- respondió serenamente -además si no vuelve no hay historia

-¿A que t-?

-¡Akio-kun! ¡Vámonos!- interrumpió Yuki, Akio se giro nuevamente y salió definitivamente del lugar bajo la sonrisa tétrica de la mujer.

La mujer tomo la caja y la volvió a subir al estante, acomodo el collar de Rubí y sonrió mientras tomaba un café, vio de nuevo la hora, era temprano, seguiría acomodando cajas y como no, a todas sus muñecas.

-Ya verás a que me refiero Fudou-san - la peliazul rio, y tomo el collar de El Rubí -¿verdad?

La mujer siguió sonriendo de manera tétrica.

-El elegido apareció antes de lo previsto...yo nunca falto una promesa...así que te devolveré pronto- y beso el collar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dieciséis horas con cuarenta y ocho minutos del día veinte del mes de abril de 2012**_

_**Enfrente del Conjunto de Apartamentos N° 12**_

Yuki paro de caminar de repente extrañando a Jirou, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en la espalda de un ausente Fudou que seguía caminando.

-¡Fudou Akio!- el pelilargo siguió caminando, enfureciendo más a la mujer -¡No te fuerces a recordar algo como eso!

-...

-Piensas volver con Vidoll ¿verdad?- Akio detuvo su caminar -si Vidoll sabe algo como eso debe ser por una razón...yo confió en ella aunque es algo extraña

-Yo no confió en ella, actúa misteriosamente, ella fue la que mato a Tori-san, estoy casi seguro- Akio se giro y vio a sus dos amigos discutir. Sobre quien tenía razón y quién no. Le dolía la cabeza. Estaba confundido.

-¡CALLENSE!

Los dos callaron y el ambiente sé tenso, Yuki clavo de nuevo casi enojada (y con los ojos cristalinos) la mirada sobre los ojos de Akio y Jirou se quedo quieto con el ceño fruncido.

-Yuki no confíes tan rápido en la gente y Sakuma no acuses a alguien tan despectivamente, parecen unos niños que nunca maduraran- Los dos bajaron la cabeza -Si, iré con ella

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- reclamo Jirou

-¿Por qué no puede?- pregunto Yuki molesta

-¡Porque no y punto!- y ahí iban de nuevo, sin embargo Akio aprovecho la discusión de sus amigos para regresar por donde vino e ir a la tienda de la mujer de cabellos azules.

Cuando doblo la esquina, empezó a correr y a tropezar con la gente, se había pasado más de dos semáforos, casi había sido atropellado por un camión, casi aplastó a una anciana y un montón de casi accidentes solo para que a mitad de camino empezara a llover. Hoy no era su día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Diecisiete horas con veintitrés minutos del día veinte del mes de abril del año 2012**_

_**Tienda "Antiguas muñecas sangrientas"**_

-¡JAIA, MALDITA SEA, ABREME!-

-¿Quién es?-

Akio quiso romper la puerta (que nada de culpa tenia la pobre) por la serena respuesta de la mujer, empezó a golpear mas insistentemente la puerta, Vidoll sonrió traviesa.

-Mis más "sinceras" disculpas Fudou-san pero la tienda ya cerro-

-¡Joder! ¡Ábreme la maldita puerta! ¡Me estoy congelando!-

Akio pudo oír perfectamente una risa traviesa (cosa que lo hizo dar más golpes a la pobre puerta) y un "déjame buscar la llave". En lo que se abrió la puerta, el hombre entro completamente desesperado, la peliazul no pudo evitar reír traviesamente al verlo completamente empapado, chorreando y tiritando de frío, lo tomo del brazo ante la confusa mirada del hombre y lo tiro hacia el baño.

-Date un baño o te enfermaras, cuando te quites la ropa, dámela la pondré a lavar y a secar, te dejare otra aquí- Akio la escucho a través de la puerta mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

-No creo que la ropa de chica me quede- dijo sarcástico haciendo reír traviesamente a la de ojos amatistas

-Tengo ropa de chico y creo que de tu talla

-¿que? ¿Te travestías acaso?

-No seas así, era actriz, y podía interpretar tanto a mujeres como a hombres

-Ya, ósea que si te travestías- respondió antes de lanzar la ropa hacia afuera y que casi Vidoll le rompiera la mano con la puerta.

La chica se alejo de la puerta y fue hacia un cuarto aparte, recitó unas palabras y la ropa estuvo instantáneamente limpia y seca, dejo la ropa ahí y empezó a buscar otra, encontró unos pantalones hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca, la dejo en la puerta del baño y se fue a preparar té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dieciocho horas con catorce minutos del día veinte del mes de abril del año 2012**_

_**Residencia "Shindou"  
**_  
Yuki abrió la puerta de la "casa" (que casa ni que nada, una mansión eso es lo que era) y la cerro alertando a todos, el mayordomo se disculpo por no haberle abierto la puerta y ella prefirió decirle que no importaba. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo y entro, no había nadie.

-¡Jhonatan!- El mayordomo se acerco -¿Y mi hijo?

-¿El señorito? Mi señora, el joven Takuto me pidió que por favor la persuadiera para que no se enfadara, el decidió quedarse en la casa de un amigo ¿lo recuerda? El joven Matsukaze, se quedara a dormir ahí si no le molesta a usted- la mujer acarició su frente en señal de claro fastidio

-No me enojare pero…nah, esta bien, confió en Matsukaze-kun, es un buen chico- Yuki se encogió de hombros -Lo que necesito ahora es un buen baño o me resfriare y un teléfono

-Enseguida señora-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dieciocho horas con treinta y dos minutos del día veinte del mes de abril del año 2012 **_

_**Residencia "Jaia Françoise Blanc"**_

Akio se sentó en el sillón enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraba la caja de joyas de antes, la veía con molestia e incluso miedo, no sabía que había allí, Vidoll había ido a buscar algo "que no debía ver", vio la caja de nuevo. La mujer definitivamente tenía razón, la curiosidad era una arma de doble filo, porque lo desconocido era lo que más tentaba, pero no decían por allí… ¿que la única manera de librase de la tentación era cayendo en ella? Fudou delineo cada pequeño contorno, cada textura y cada piedra. Se detuvo en el rubí, que brillo al contacto de su dedo con la fría gema, el nombre inscrito en la piedra le llamo la atención, estaba casi seguro que lo había visto en otra ía una pequeña abertura. Sintió aquel indescriptible miedo volver a su ser, entorpeciendo sus intenciones, eliminando su tentación. Sintió que si abría aquella caja algo sin forma se presentaría ante él y no podría volver atrás. Que si la abría, no podría volver a cerrarla y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

_**~ En algún lugar, en algún libro… **_

_**¿Estás seguro que no nos hemos visto antes…? ~**_

Y sin embargo, la curiosidad y la tentación volvieron. Y Akio intento abrir la caja, que no cedió por nada del mundo.

-No vas a poder abrirla sin el collar- al ojiverde casi le daba un paro cardiaco ¿Cuándo carajos había llegado la mujer ahí?

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?- pregunto molesto, enserio le había asustado.

-Desde que empezaste a tocar la caja…-

_**~ Escondes secretos, quiero saberlos…**_

_**¿Pero que es lo que escondes de mí? Lo que yo pienso es tu verdad ¿o no…? ~**_

La voz de Vidoll era tan desesperante para Akio, siempre se escuchaba tan tranquila, misteriosa y además sonaba como si tuviera demasiada experiencia en la vida. Según lo que les había dicho ella era 7 años menor, Vidoll era un total misterio para él

_**~ ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? **_

_**Tal vez… ¿Hacerme enloquecer? ~**_

-Toma el collar…si tanto quieres abrirlo…no soy quien para detenerte

Vidoll coloco el collar de Rubí en la mesita cerca de la caja y volvió a alejarse, ahora Akio volvía a dudar. Reconsideraba sus opciones. Si abría la caja podrían pasar muchas cosas pero si no la abrían y si se iba, volvería sin dudarlo, y lo que más maldecía es que seguramente la pelinegra pensaba que sin importar cuantas veces el se fuera, regresaría. Estaba llegando a pensar que aquella mujer era Pandora (1). Claro que la mitología griega negaba aquello. Era tonto pensarlo ¿o no?

-Si todos los males de la tierra salen de esa caja cuando la abra, por los dioses griegos que voy a matarte-

-No soy Pandora, ni mucho menos Eva (2), y si fuera así ¿No debería haber intentado seducirte o haber muerto ya?

Akio no dijo nada, solo tomo el collar, se lo coloco, este empezó a brillar, y al tocar la caja nuevamente, el Rubí de la caja empezó a brillar en conjunto con el collar. Pero para sorpresa de Akio, a pesar de que la luz era fuerte, en realidad no cegaba si no que más bien alivianaba el ambiente, era una luz acogedora que no dañaba. La pequeña compuerta se abrió muy fácilmente y dentro de esta había, para sorpresa (y extrañez), una muñeca, pero muy diferente a las de la tienda. Esta parecía más elaborada, era más que evidente que la persona que la había hecho se había esforzado al máximo con ella, además la tela de la muñeca era extraña, como si de piel de verdad se tratara, muy suave al tacto. Entonces noto otro detalle, una pequeña pulsera con un muy pequeño trozo de rubí. La saco del compartimiento, y tomándola como si el mismo viento pudiese romperla, la examino.

_**~ ¿Es mi destino tener en mis manos algo que tu hayas creado…? **_

_**Me da miedo el pensar que me asesinaras cuando me voltee… ~**_

El cabello castaño, en rastas, recogido en una media coleta. Unos ojos rojos tan intensos que parecían vivos. Las ropas parecían las un príncipe, una capa cubriéndole medio torso, una pequeña espada adornando su cintura. Y lo más hermoso de aquella muñeca parecía ser esos hermosos orbes carmesí que parecían atravesarle el alma. Frunció el ceño, había algo allí que no cuadraba.

-¿Que es lo que escondes sobre estas muñecas, Vidoll?-

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Estarías dispuesto a averiguarlo mi querido visitante?-

Akio solo la miro extrañado y como siempre, Vidoll ante ese tipo de preguntas se mantenía inexpresiva, misteriosa, imperturbable. _**Como siempre.**_

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre lo de mi compromiso? ¿Por qué el collar brillo? ¿Por qué solo con el collar puesto pude abrir la puerta? ¿Qué significa este maldito rubí?- Vidoll no contesto -¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

_**~ Solo te quedas callada cuando te conviene… **_

_**¿Escondes algo sobre todo esto? ¿O no? ~**_

Y Akio quiso romper la muñeca, demostrarle que no caería en ese extraño y retorcido juego que parecía estar creando con su silencio sepulcral. Pero no podía. Sentía que si lo hacía rompería algo de él mismo, pero eso era una tontería _**¿O no?**_

Vidoll agudizo el oído y pudo notar que ya no llovía, salió de la sala bajo la mirada incrédula del ex mohicano y entro en la lavandería, tomo la ropa seca y se la dio al hombre que seguía mirándolo como si no acabara de creerse lo que pasaba. Y aun así Vidoll no emitió palabra.

Y es que Akio estaba aterrado. La chica actuaba como si todo aquello fuera normal, _**monótono.**_ Esa era la palabra perfecta, la mujer no tenía ni una expresión en su cara. Todo ella era contradictorio. _**Tenía miedo.**_

-Ya dejo de llover puedes irte, puedes llevarte la muñeca y el collar si lo deseas, solo te pido algo…confía en mí-

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Si quieres que confié en ti, responde mis preguntas!-

-No es…el momento-

Si tan solo fuera como Yuki, si pudiera confiar ciegamente en los demás así como lo hacia ella. Tal vez, solo tal vez intentaría confiar en la pelinegra.

_**~ No me pidas que confié en ti… **_

_**¿Si te comportas así como quieres que confíe…? ~**_

-Lo intentare-

-¿Ah?

-Confiar en ti…solo lo intentare, pero el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso y te mando a la cárcel

-Muchísimas gracias, Fudou-san

No sabía ni siquiera porque había decidido aceptar aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dos horas en punto del día veintiuno del mes de abril del año 2012 **_

_**Apartamento N° 234 del Conjunto de Apartamentos N° 12**_

Ni siquiera podía dormir. El ojiverde se levanto de la cama y vio a la muñeca que se postraba levantada en la mesa de la habitación, en una postura digna de alguien de la realeza.

-Kidou Yuuto… ¿Qué escondes?- Se rio de sí mismo-_**"Ahora sí que debo estar loco, hablándole a una muñeca"**_- Y la muñeca pestañeo, para el terror de Akio que se casi hace caer la lámpara de la habitación en un intento de echarse para atrás, y se froto los ojos -¿No me digas que ahora veo alucinaciones? Pero…estoy casi seguro de que…debo estar muy cansado como para ver cosas como esas, mejor me duermo, hoy es sábado así que dormiré hasta las que los pingüinos caminen bien-

Y se tiro en la cama como si no hubiera dormido en siglos. No es como si la muñeca fuera a convertirse en humano y cortarle la cabeza con su espada mientras dormía ¿O si?

* * *

**_Lo escrito entre ~...~ son partes de cuentos hechos por mi, cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria, que se mezclaban perfectamente con la situación supongo yo._**

**_(1) Pandora: Según la mitología griega, fue la primera mujer, hecha por orden de Zeus para introducir males en la vida de los hombres, según el mito de la caja de Pandora, Epimeteo tenía en su casa una habitación donde guardaba algunos objetos que no había alcanzado a repartir por la Tierra. Entre ellos un baúl. Poco a poco fue creciendo en Pandora una gran curiosidad por conocer el contenido de dicha caja; finalmente, un día quebró el sello y abrió la tapa para mirar dentro. Pero en ese mismo momento escaparon de la caja una multitud de males para atormentar a los hombres, y estos males se repartieron por todas partes. Al intentar cerrar de nuevo la caja, la esperanza fue la única que quedo encerrada. Refiriéndose a la frase "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde". Pandora fue odiada por la humanidad y condenada por los Diosos a recorrer la Tierra con la caja, de la cual no podía deshacerse, y para vengarse fue recogiendo en pequeñas cantidades los males que había liberado, para así, al encontrar a un hombre y seducirlo con su belleza, esta al abrirse llenara de caos y males al hombre que caía en la tentación de Pandora._**

**_(2)Eva: Bíblicamente ella fue la primera mujer en el mundo. La comparación de Pandora con Eva es más que obvia, las dos fueron las primeras mujeres en la Tierra, las dos fueron las que trajeron las desgracias a la humanidad (Una liberando los males y la otra desobedeciendo a Dios y condenando a la humanidad a no poder estar en el Paraíso), Pandora tentaba a los hombres para que abrieran la caja y llenar su vida de caos, Eva tentó a Adán para que comiera la manzana y desobedecieran a Dios. La razón de que entonces Vidoll haya dicho: "-No soy Pandora, ni mucho menos Eva, y si fuera así ¿No debería haber intentado seducirte o haber muerto?-" Era que ella no es la primera mujer en el mundo. Y también a que si fuera Eva, habría muerto hace mucho tiempo, bíblicamente hablando, y si fuera Pandora lo hubiera seducido para que abriera la caja, mitológicamente hablando._**

**Este fue el primer capítulo.**

**Una cosa más, la "Yuki" que sale aquí, soy yo misma, sobre lo del pochi, es un pequeño tic que tengo al hablar desde pequeña, decidí introducirlo, pero creo que con el tiempo lo quitare, después de todo, esta "Yuki" seria una forma adulta de mi. También que alguna cosas que diga Yuki son cosas que enserio me han pasado, soy una llorona de primera clase y confió muy rápido en las personas que conozco en la calle o en cualquier lado (Menos en Internet…bueno, casi).**

**Una cosa que quería aclarar: Las parejas, las aclarare porque sino tal vez alguien va venir quejándose que esa pareja es rara, que no les gusta y bla bla bla.**

**Entonces las parejas son:**

**La principal: Fudou x Kidou**

**Shindou x Kirino**

**Goenji x Kazemaru x Endo**

**Someoka x Fubuki**

**Afuro x Atsuya**

**Es todo, si quieren mi facebook, esta en mi perfil, así como mi twitter y próximamente mi DeviantART (en donde colgare los dibujos de "Bloody Dolls" y "De padres e hijos"), Tumblr (Para lo mismo que el DeviantART, supongo).**

**Cualquier pregunta o duda será respondida en el próximo capítulo en las notas iniciales.**

**Yuki, fuera ¡Paz!**


	3. Aviso

_**3 Razones por las que no escribiré ni dibujare más por ahora**_

* * *

_**He de decir que hago esto con la única y egoísta razón de desahogarme, ya que si por mi fuera, simplemente hubiese dejado de escribir y me hubiera desconectado del mundo virtual para no volver nunca más, pero no estar escribiendo es tan raro en mi, que decidí hacerlo una ultima vez antes de no volver por un tiempo. He aquí mis razones:**_

**_Primera y más importante razón:_**

**_Mi hermano gemelo murió._**

**_Ayer, 10 de febrero de 2013, exactamente a las 6:27 p.m en mi país, mi hermano tuvo un ataque respiratorio, si no yo no hubiese entrado en ese momento a nuestro cuarto, tengan por seguro que no hubiese muerto en un hospital si no en su cama, y la verdad es que ya no se si eso hubiese sido mejor para el. Siempre odie los hospitales, tienen siempre un olor a muerte tan inconfundible que simplemente te ahogas en el, la desesperación de los que esperan, y la tragedia de quien muere en esos momentos son palpables y te pegan en la cara con solo entrar. Y, desde ahora, los odia con muchísima más fuerza. Cuando entramos sentí todo aquello golpeando mi cara, el solo pensar en tener que ver a mi hermano postrado nuevamente en una cama, débil e impotente, me aterro, ya una vez había pasado por eso, no quería volver a hacerlo. Parece que lo que sea que este arriba, me escucho, porque ya no tendré que volver a pasar por eso._**

**_A las 10:34 p.m, el doctor salio de cirugía con una cara de "no pude hacer nada más", ya estaba preparada pero sabia que por muy preparada que estuviera, igual iba a responder mal, mi madre se acerco rápidamente y el doctor le dijo algo que definitivamente fue terrible, porque mi madre simplemente grito de una manera desgarradora, mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar porque mi mente empezó a maquinar miles de excusas para correr de ahí, huir para no volver a pisar un hospital en lo que me quedase de vida, unas enfermeras ayudaron a mi mamá a colocarse a mi lado, mi hermano menor no entendía que pasaba, pero rompió en llanto muy rápidamente tal vez era porque, como todo niño, podía sentir fácilmente la presión y desesperación en el ambiente._**

**_Creo que fue exactamente en un momento de locura que intente entrar en la sala de cirugías, el doctor y las enfermeras claramente intentaron detenerme, una doctora se acerco a ayudar pero le mordí la mano fuertemente, imagínense nada más el escándalo que yo estaba armando que oía cada vez más voces acercándose, empece a ahogarme de solo pensar en las personas que seguramente intentaban rodearme, pero creo que me anestesiaron, ya que lo ultimo que recuerdo de eso es un pinchazo en no se donde. Hoy desperté, hace unas 4 horas que lo hice. La misma doctora que había mordido ayer se me acerco y me dio mi ropa para poder irme (debo recalcar que tenia vendada la mano, realmente no quiero saber si fue mi mordida). En estos momento debería estar preparándome para el funeral pero...¿creen que tengo ganas para eso siquiera?_**

**_Segunda y algo estúpida razón:_**

**_Estoy sufriendo la ya muy conocida enfermedad llamada "mal de amores"._**

**_Y aquí confirmo lo odiosa que puede llegar a ser. He de confesar nunca he estado enamorada, y la verdad esperaba nunca enamorarme. Pero como le dije yo una vez a un amigo: "Cuando el mujeriego se enamore, ese sera el día de su castigo". Irónico, que me termine cayendo el perro muerto a mi, pero que le hago. Siempre he salido con cualquier persona que se me pareciera atractiva sea chica o chico (muy estúpido, lo se), pero ahora ya ni se que hacer. Me molesta levantarme de un sueño donde la protagonista fue ella, pensar que esta sonriendo, hablando con otra persona, si esta molesta o no, me molesta a mi y lo odio. Y cuando intento dormirme pienso en lo que he hecho en todo el día e irónicamente lo que he hecho es pensar en ella en todo el día. Empiezo a pensar que me esto es una enfermedad cronica. Y el problema definitivamente no es que sea una mujer, ¡Es que es de otro país!_**

**_Tercera y aun más estupida razón:_**

**_Malas relaciones con mi padre._**

**_Y no creo que esto necesite explicación._**

* * *

_**No se si volvere pero espero hacerlo.**_

_**Los quiere, **_

_**Yuki**_


End file.
